


A Course Uncharted ~ {MCYT x Among Us}

by App1e_Juice



Category: Among Us - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: AU, Among Us, Death, Mystery, among us game, mcyt - Freeform, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/App1e_Juice/pseuds/App1e_Juice
Summary: While trying to fix their ship, Captain Dream and his fellow crewmates discover a body. Now, they must figure out who is murdering their team before they all die themselves.9 Crewmates.1 Imposter.1 Night to figure it all out before it is too late.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92





	1. Begin Phase 1

"GOD DAMN IT!" Dream screamed as he kicked the engine. "You piece of shit! Fucking work!"

George poked his head into the lower engine room, his dark blue jumpsuit rolled up past his elbows. "Everything okay in here?"

"NO!" Dream groaned as he leaned against the wall. "The engines are out, we lost navigation, the communicators are malfunctioning, the electricity in here keeps shutting on and off, and don't even get me started about the radiation that the reactor exposed us to!"

Sapnap walked in carrying a toolbox with him. His red jumpsuit had black stains on it from attempting to fix machinery all day. Though he was the mechanic of the crew, he was still having a hard time keeping up with repairs. Every time something was fixed, it'd just combust again right before his very eyes. He sat the toolbox on the ground and pulled out a screwdriver to begin removing one of the panels on the engine.

"Sap, I've already tried that. The wires are perfectly fine. There is seriously nothing else to be done in there."

"Dream, you're the captain. I'm the mechanic. Let me do this while you organize everything and everyone else."

Dream pressed a button on the side of his watch and held it up to his face. "This is captain Dream. I'm calling a meeting. Everyone report to the cafeteria ASAP." He then motioned his head towards the door, silently demanding that George and Sapnap both leave with him.

As they walked down the hall, they could see two young guys laughing with each other. The one in dark green, Tubbo, was telling a story to the one wearing orange, Tommy. The two were just casually meandering about as if Dream hadn't made his announcement. But, as much as he wanted to yell at them for not taking their dire situation seriously, he knew that he had to stay calm, just for now. When they saw Dream approaching, they stopped laughing and headed up the hall and into the cafeteria where a few others were already waiting.

Bad and Skeppy were both sitting together at a table, chatting while Skeppy slid his arms out of his cyan sleeves. "I swear, they make these things so damn hot. I will never understand how you can keep your sleeves down 24/7."

"I keep them down because it is safer that way," Bad explains as he fidgets with the end of his black sleeve. "Besides, once we fix the ship, the AC will be back on and we will be fine."

Skeppy stood up from the table and unzipped the top of his suit, then pulled his sleeves down and tied them around his waist, leaving him in a white tank top. He was able to tie his sleeves in a way that held the rest of the jumper up like it was a belt. "I am so sweaty, I just can't right now."

Bad shielded his eyes and looked away. "Skeppy, please put your suit on correctly. That's inappropriate attire for the workplace."

"Bad, if I'm dying on this ship, I'm going to die in comfort."

At a table beside them, Wilbur, dressed in white, and Nikki, dressed in pink, were talking about their jobs on the ship and how bleak things were looking. Nikki was the ship medic and was starting to stress out because there was something wrong with her samples. Normally, Wilbur would've been the one to comfort and help her, but he was too panicked about the fact that they were heading towards an asteroid belt with no way of getting rid of them. His job was to sit at the gun and fire at anything in the way, but with everything currently out of order, he had no way to defend the ship.

"Alright, who are we missing?" Dream asked after performing a headcount. They were still missing one more person.

Footsteps echoed down the hall as a man in a yellow jumpsuit came running from the direction of the medbay. "Sorry I'm late! I was working on something in security!"

Dream sighed as he motioned for Antfrost to take a seat. "It's okay, Ant. Just get here quicker next time. I've got to go over a few things." He hit a button on the side of his watch that projected a holographic map of the ship into the air in front of him. He pointed to the room in the top middle of the map. "We are here right now. At the moment, this is the only room in the ship with normal power running through it. Every other room is running on backup generators and our emergency electricity supply thingy. As captain, I've taken it upon myself to assign everyone a series of tasks to complete so that we can fix this ship up before we run out of oxygen, power, and everything in between. I'll send them to your communicators as soon as comms is up and running again. Tubbo?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you have an ETA on when comms will be back?"

Tubbo winced. "Honestly? No, not yet. I need the power back on in there before I can actually work on it. At the moment, all I have done is a written out plan for what I'll be doing once I have power again."

"Dang, okay. Sapnap? How long until we get the main power back on?" Dream asked.

Sapnap hums for a second, then responds, "I may be able to get it back up in an hour, but no promises."

"What if you had help?"

"It depends on who would be helping me. If I had Tubbo's help, I'd be done in a half-hour. But if Tommy was there, I wouldn't be done for a week."

Tommy playfully scoffed. "Oh, please. You're just jealous of my technology skills!"

"Didn't you nearly kill us all by disabling the O2 the other night?" George questioned.

Tommy fell silent. "Shit. You're right."

"Language, Tommy!" Bad shouted, causing Skeppy to giggle. "You can't just swear like that!"

"Fuck! Shit! Ass! Pussy! Bitch!"

"STOP!" Bad yelled. "Seriously, Tommy! What is wrong with you?!"

Sapnap rolled his eyes. "I'll take tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber so that Bad doesn't kill them, I guess." He tilts his head towards the south hall. "Let's go boys."

"Alright, everyone else can hang out in here. Hit the emergency button if anything happens. George and I will be in the admin room while we plan out our navigation route." Dream waved and left the room, George following close behind him.

"Hey? You good, Bad?" Skeppy asked softly. "I'm sure Tommy didn't mean to hurt you."

Bad shrugged. "It's ok. It happens, I guess. He's just a dumb kid anyway. What does he know?"

"Hey, guys!" Ant said excitedly as he slid into the table they were sitting at. "How are you guys feeling? I know I am feeling great!"

"You seem way too excited to fix the ship, Ant," Skeppy pointed out. "We literally got plummeted by asteroids and you are treating it like it is fun or something. I'm hot, tired, sweaty, and hungry, and I literally can't do anything until Sapnap gets the main power back on."

"But at least now we have some time to relax!"

"Relaxing is the last thing we should be doing right now!" Wilbur shouts. "I need to destroy the incoming asteroids and prime the shields, but I can't do that until we have power." He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I may be able to stay semi-calm, but I won't be able to relax."

Nikki lovingly rubs Wilbur's arm. "Hey, it's ok, Will. I know you're stressed, but everything will work out! I know it will." She gently planted a kiss on his cheek. "We've all got each other's back!"

Wilbur laid his head down on Nikki's shoulder. "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Nikki smiled as she stood up. "I'm heading back to the medbay. I'm going to see if I can figure out my samples in the dark. There's no use in waiting here and doing nothing! Wilbur, want to come with since there isn't much you can do?" Wilbur shrugged and he stood up, silently walking with Nikki towards the medbay.

"I'm going to head back to O2," Bad decided. There's a lot of leaves in the filter at the moment and I can clear those out without power."

Antfrost shot up from his spot at the table. "Ok! I'll head to the reactor to figure out how to divert the power from here to there."

As everyone left the cafeteria, Skeppy slowly exhaled. "Guess I'm going back to taking inventory." He stood up from his spot at the table and made his way down the southern hall and into the large storage room. The place was lined with boxes filled with various items and tools that the crew could hypothetically need during their expedition. Everything from tools, to spare spacesuits, to weapons, could all be found in the plastic bins and wooden crates around the place. Skeppy grabbed his clipboard and pen and began going down one of the rows of boxes, checking things off of his list as he went. Though his task was boring, it gave him something to do until the power came on. After walking up and down a few rows, Skeppy went over to the large fuel pump that sat at the end of a row. He pulled a flashlight out of his pocket and shined it on the dial on the pump to see how much fuel was left in it. He then took note of the number and continued taking inventory.

When he reached the fifth and final row of the storage room, the lights flickered to life over his head, bringing a smile to his face. But the smile quickly fell when he heard a scream come from a different part of the ship. It sounded like it had come from the west wing. Skeppy placed his clipboard down and made his way to the hall, passing by the electrical room and the lower engine as he listened for any other sounds of distress. He then heard another yell as George screamed Dream's name from the reactor room.

Skeppy walked in and found George on the ground, holding Antfrost, who had a knife sticking out of his chest. He froze and stared at the body blankly, unable to process what he was seeing. "Is he....dead?"

George blinked away his tears as he looked up at Skeppy. "I think so."

Skeppy stepped into the hallway and yelled, "NIKKI! WE NEED A MEDIC!"

Nikki, who was already in the upper engine room, quickly walked towards Skeppy. "What's going on?" She looked over his shoulder and saw Antfrost's body, then shuddered. "Shit. Excuse me." She walked in and placed her fingers under his head to feel for a pulse, but found nothing. "What the hell happened, George?"

"I-I don't know! I was in admin with Dream and I stepped out to divert the power from admin to here. But as soon as I got here, I found Antfrost dead with a knife in his chest."

"You were diverting power, huh?" Wilbur asked as he entered the room. "The power was out, George. How would you be able to do that?"

"It was a last resort that Dream wanted me to try. We found that one of the outlets in there still worked, so he wanted me to send the last bit of power we had to here. Turns out, that outlet is just connected to the cafeteria, so that's why it could run."

"Was anyone else in here when you found the body?" Skeppy asked.

George shook his head. "I don't think so, but I wouldn't know because it was so dark."

Dream walked into the room. "Did someone call me?"

"Ant is dead, Dream," George whispered, attempting to hide the sorrow in his voice.

Dream tensed up. "Okay, I'll call a meeting. This was no accident and we are going to figure out who killed him." He held his watch up to his mouth. "Emergency meeting in the cafeteria. I'm reporting a dead body. Antfrost has been murdered and we are going to get to the bottom of it." As he finished his message, he stepped towards George and helped him up, not daring to look at the dead body beside him. Everyone silently followed him as he led the way out of the reactor room. They walked as a group to the cafeteria, making sure to stay aware of their surroundings at all times. No one wanted to be next.

Bad, Tubbo, Tommy, and Sapnap were all anxiously waiting in the cafeteria already. When Bad spotted the group, he jumped up. "Is Ant really dead?"

Dream nodded. "Yes. We found his body in the reactor room. He had been stabbed."

Sapnap looked at Dream, nervously. "What does that mean for our crew?"

Dream swallowed hard. "It means that there is a killer among us."

———

Word Count: 2193

I hope you guys are just as excited for this story as I am! I can't wait to post the next chapter!

Join my discord! Just did a server reset and I love it and I'm sure you will too!

https://discord.gg/XcdXzDW

Follow me on Twitter! I haven't used it much, but I'll be using it a lot more now! Woooooo!

@App13_Juice

I also have an Instagram now, so go give me a follow!

@app1e.juice

Published: September 27th


	2. Inspect Samples

Everyone was once again gathered in the cafeteria, but the mood was even worse than it was before. Instead of boredom and irritation, everyone was feeling scared and suspicious. “So, how are we going to do this?” Bad asked as he watched Dream pace in front of him. “What do we do?”

“I don’t know!” Dream stopped pacing and looked at everyone in front of him. “Where was everyone during the death? George was in admin with me.”

“Tommy, Tubbo, and I were all hanging out in comms,” Sapnap explained. “Tommy was telling us a story while Tubbo and I worked on the power. It came back on and then we heard the screams.”

Dream nodded as he processed Sapnap’s statement. He then turned to Skeppy. “You were the second one in the room. Anything suspicious?”

“I was in storage and came running. The only sus one is George. If he was in admin with you, how did he teleport to the reactor?”

George pulled at the collar of his blue suit. “I was, uh, going for a walk. I needed to get air away from Dream.” 

Dream squinted his eyes. “That’s not what you told me. You said you were going to get a drink from the cafeteria.”

George laughed nervously. “You were stressing me out and you would’ve gotten mad if I told you. Besides, you know me! I can’t kill anyone!” 

“That doesn’t make you innocent!” Wilbur pointed out. “You could’ve grabbed the knife from the cafeteria and then ran to the reactor room to stab Ant!”

“But stabbing someone like that would cause them to get blood on their suit, right?” George asked. “I was away from Clay for two minutes tops. Whoever did this needed time to get a knife, run to Ant, stab him, and change all before I got there!” 

“I still don’t trust you.” Wilbur crossed his arms and looked back toward Dream. “Niki and I were both in medbay. She was checking out her samples while I pressed buttons on the body scanner.”

“Then why were you guys in the upper engine room when I was going to the body?” Skeppy asked. 

“You have to walk through the upper engine to get to the reactor, Skeppy,” Niki explained. “Will and I are innocent.”

Wilbur scoffed. “Dream, don’t you think this is a bit much?”

“Someone DIED, Wilbur. And they were killed by someone on this ship. I’m not going to rest until I get to the bottom of this.” 

Wilbur placed himself between Dream and Niki. “I get that, but singling out people like this is just unfair. Who’s to say you weren’t the one to kill Ant, huh?”

“I know for a FACT that I didn’t kill Ant. You seemed fast to jump on my ass, though, and that seems kind of suspicious to me.” The two began an intense staredown that was broken up mere seconds after it started by Bad. 

“Guys, come on!” Bad shouted. “We can’t lose our heads here. This is exactly what the killer would want us to do. We need to stop the fighting and stick together if we want to survive this. I say we continue doing our work while keeping an eye out for any suspicious activity.”

Dream slowly nodded. “You’re right, Bad. Let’s continue fixing the ship. We may be able to get out of here before anyone else dies. Everyone should split up into groups of two. If the person with the killer dies, we’ll know who the killer is and we’ll be able to kick them off of the ship.”

“What do you mean by ‘kick them off of the ship’?” Tubbo asked. 

Dream glanced over at the airlock in the corner of the cafeteria. “It means we throw them into space.” Everyone else looked at the airlock, exchanging nervous words and whispers. “Well, now that the main power is back, I’ll send you all your tasks. As new problems happen, I’ll update your communicators with the new assignments. Get back to work, crew. And keep an eye out for any suspicious activity.” Everyone nodded and slowly headed back towards their original tasks, nervously eyeing each other.

Wilbur caught up with Niki as she made her way back to the medbay, ready to continue her work. Though she looked a little shaken up, she was keeping herself together rather well. “So, that was crazy, huh?” Wilbur asked.

Niki opened the door to the medbay as she responded. “ _ Crazy _ isn’t the word I’d use. Scary? Yes. Terrifying? Of course. But ‘crazy’? Crazy is an understatement.” She returned to her test samples and picked up the tubes of chemicals she had poured earlier. She poured a second chemical into each vile and placed them into a refrigerator that sat under the table she stood at. 

Then, Niki grabbed a tray of strawberries from the refrigerator and placed them onto the countertop. “Wil? Can you get me the extraction solution please?”

“The what?”

“You know, the mixture you made earlier for me? With the dish soap?”

Wilbur looked around, then held up a beaker full of what looked like soapy water. “It’s this one, right?”

“Yep!” 

Wilbur handed it over to her and watched as she began pulling the leaves off of the strawberries. “What exactly are you doing?”

“I’m extracting the strawberries’ DNA to study.” She dropped two of the strawberries into a plastic bag and handed it to Wilbur. “Here, crush these up as much as you can.”

Wilbur began gentle squeezing the fruit until it was nothing more than red liquid. “Hey, did you happen to see which direction everyone went when we left the cafeteria?”

“No, why?”

“We need to start paying attention to where everyone goes,” Wilbur explained. “I mean, who knows if the killer will strike again. If we want any hope at staying alive, we need to know who to avoid.”

Niki put down the mixture and grabbed the bag from Wilbur, emptying his hands. “Will, look, I know you’re scared, I am too. But we’ve got each other. We were with each other the whole time, so we know we are both innocent crewmates who just want to survive.” She put the bag down and grabbed Wilbur’s hands. “Everything will be just fine. I know it!”

Wilbur cracked a smile. “Thanks, Niki. I’m glad to have you here with me. I don’t know if I could trust anyone else. Except maybe Tubbo. Tubbo is cool.”

Niki giggled. “Yeah, Tubbo is sweet. Tommy is fun too sometimes!” 

“He is, but don’t tell him I said that.”

“My lips are sealed!” 

Simultaneously, both of their communicators went off. They looked down at their wrist bands as a list of tasks appeared. Niki’s had the usual medical type tasks that she was expecting. In fact, she was almost done completing the “Inspect Samples” task she had gotten. Wilbur’s wasn’t anything out of the ordinary either. His consisted of fixing the shields and shooting asteroids. 

“I guess I should go,” Wilbur said as he turned off his communicator. “I need to get to the other side of the ship before the captain kicks my ass.” 

Niki nodded. “Right. I should probably get back to work too. Stay safe, okay?”

Wilbur grabbed her hand one last time and whispered, “You have my word,” before leaving the medbay. Now alone, Niki returned to her work, enjoying the quiet. Unfortunately for her, the quiet didn’t last long.

Bad walked into the medbay as he read his communicator. He looked up and smiled. “Oh! Hi Niki! I didn’t know there was anyone else in here!”

“Yeah, I’m just getting my work done.”

“What are you working on?”

“Well, while I wait for my samples, I’m extracting DNA from a strawberry.”

Bad looked at the bag of mashed strawberries, then at the extraction solution. “This is so cool! Is it hard to do?”

Niki laughed. “Not at all! It’s something I could do at home if I wanted to. I wanted to study it and take a few notes while I waited for my test results to come back.” She looked at his communicator. “What are you doing in here?”

“One of my tasks was to get a body scan,” Bad replied as he looked at his communicator once again. “Mind helping me out? I don’t exactly know what to do with this thing.”

“Oh, of course! Stand right on the platform!” As Bad stood on the platform, Niki went to the control panel. “This is something that you could do on your own, but I’ll help you out! First, you have to hit this button here and then-” Niki was cut off mid sentence when the power went out. “Oh, this is not good.”

Bad hit a button on the side of his communicator which turned on a flashlight. Niki followed suit and did the same thing. “Let’s get to electrical,” Bad decided. “We may be able to get the lights back on.” Niki nodded and followed him as he left medbay.

By the time the two got to electrical, there were already two people in there. Sapnap and Skeppy were working together to try and fix the switches that controlled the power. Skeppy had a manual out and was directing Sapnap on which ones to flip. “Hit switch A2.”

“A2? You sure?” Sapnap asked. “I think I need to hit A5.” 

“It’s A2, I promise.”

“It’s not.”

“Just hit it!”

“Fine!” Sapnap hit the switch and the power in the ship turned back on. “Okay, fine. You win this time.” He closed the door to the lights hatch and took a step back. “Alright, I’ll put the manual back up.” he grabbed the book from Skeppy and closed it up, but froze when he went around the corner of one of the control panels. 

“You okay, Sapnap?” Bad asked, reaching out to touch his shoulder. But when he saw what Sapnap was staring at, he screamed. On the floor in front of them was Tommy’s lifeless body, a gunshot wound through his head. Bad fell to his knees and tried to check for his pulse, but everyone there knew he was already dead. And, not too far away from his body, was an open vent. Skeppy grabbed Bad’s arm, pulled him off of the floor, and hugged him to keep him from looking at the dead teenager. 

Niki hit a button on her communicator and spoke into it. “We found another body.”

Almost immediately, Dream responded, “Everyone, get to the cafeteria. Now!” 

As the four made their way out of electrical, Niki noticed how distraught Sapnap looked. “I can’t believe we lost another crewmate,” he whispered. “I don’t understand it. Why is this happening?”

“I don’t know,” Skeppy responded, an arm still wrapped around Bad. “But whoever is doing this is going to have hell to pay. No one kills my friends and thinks they can get away with it.”

“Skeppy, please try to stay calm,” Bad begged. “The more we panic, the worse this will get.”

Skeppy let go of Bad and pointed to electrical. “Worse?! How can things get worse?! People are  _ dying _ , Bad!”

“Let’s just get to the cafeteria,” Niki said quietly. “We can talk more there.” 

Inside the cafeteria, everyone was anxiously waiting to see who died. When the four walked in, Tubbo jumped up and rushed over to them. “Where’s Tommy? Is he okay?”

Sapnap looked at him with tear-filled eyes. “Tubbo? He, uh, he didn’t make it.” 

Tubbo covered his mouth as he gasped. “No. Nonono, you’re lying!”

Niki gently wrapped her arms around him and smoothed out his hair. “It’s going to be okay, Tubbo. I know it hurts, but we will figure this out.”

Skeppy crossed his arms. “Actually, I already have this figured out.” He glared at Sapnap. “So, Sapnap, care to explain why you were already in electrical when I got there?”

———  
 **Word Count: 1991**

Ok, I'm sorry it took so long to get this story going, but I promise you, updates will be much more frequent now! I'm hoping to post at least one chapter a week, so be on the look out for that! Thanks for reading. If you enjoy my stories, join my discord! We'd love to have you! 

https://discord.gg/XcdXzDW

_Published: November 22nd_


End file.
